


Same Sky

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: "When the stars are the only things we share, will you be there?"song: Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwichprobably more lyric-based prompts to come !





	

“This is so hard. I miss you,” you said into your cell phone, standing on your back porch and gazing out at the sky. 

“I know. But, uh, I’ll make it up to you,” Reid's voice was low. Soft and soothing. 

“Hmm, looking forward to it,” you mused. “Is everyone else asleep?”

“Yeah. It’s been a long day.”

“Where are you right now?” Even though you weren't in danger of waking anyone up, you found yourself mirroring Spencer's tone, speaking at an almost-whisper. 

“Best guess, somewhere over New Mexico.” Spencer was seated at the edge of the couch, his back against the wall and a blanket thrown over his legs, barely covering his mismatching-socked feet. 

 

“Why are you still up?”

“I wanted to talk to you." You smiled into the phone at that. He could tell. It made him smile, too. "What are you doing?”

“Looking up at the stars.”

“You know, you won’t be able to see me up here.”

“Ha ha.”

“Here, I’ll open the plane window. At least we can share the same view.”

“Hm. Almost like we’re together.”

“Almost.”

For a minute, neither of you speak, looking out at the sky from two different time zones.

“Well, when I wake up tomorrow morning, you’ll be here, right?” 

“Mmhm. Maybe even before that,” he responded.

“Should I stay up until you get here?” you already knew what he'd say, but it was intriguing idea to you nonetheless.

“No, no, it’s at least another four hours. Don’t worry about it. When you wake up, I’ll be there.”

“Sounds good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Neither of you wanted to hang up. You just wanted to listen to his voice. “So, how was San Diego?”

“Oh, you know. Hot. Desert-y. Lots of murder.”

You laughed. “I remember, when I moved to Virginia from down there, I was so shocked at the sheer amount of greenery. I’d never seen that much green in my life.”

You could hear the smile in his voice. “I had a similar experience.”

“Oh, I can only imagine. I’ve been to Vegas. It’s grody.”

“Grody?” he asked, laughing at your use of the strange word. 

“I mean, no offense babe, but… it’s kinda ugly.”

“Wow, okay, insult my home town why don’t you.”

You laughed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re right.”

“I know. Always am.”

“Well, statistically, you actually have a seventy-two percent chance of being right, which is still a majority, but hardly a flawless track record.”

“I love you, you nerd.”

“Seventy-two percent.”

“At least I’m winning!”

“Sorry, did you want me to factor in the number of times I ceded to you just to stop the argument? Because I could, quite easily-“

“Nope, no, I win, don’t do any factoring.”

“That’s what I thought.” You giggled into the phone, a sound that never ceased to make Spencer's heart flutter.

“So, you’ll be home in four hours?” you asked, finally. 

“Approximately.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Mm. You’ve never been very good at patience.”

“I didn’t realize that was a problem for you,” you teased.

“Oh, it isn’t,” he countered.

 “Okay, well. Get some sleep. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, you will. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Hours later, just as the sun was beginning to change the hue of the sky from deep night to a hazy pre-sunrise glow, you felt your mattress shift underneath you. You were barely awake, but still managed to register Spencer’s scent, warm and inviting.

Half asleep, you shifted to accommodate him, your head on his chest, an arm wrapped around his torso and your leg thrown over him, as close as you could possibly get to him without literally sleeping on top of his body. You always slept like this when Spencer was around, like you were protecting him in your sleep. Luckily, he didn’t mind being pinned in place by your sleeping form.

“I missed this,” he chuckled, resting his cheek against the top of your head and wrapping his arms around you. Within minutes you were both soundly asleep, cocooned in each other’s warmth.

 

 


End file.
